Roommate
by Chanbaek Defirelight
Summary: [Oneshoot] Jatuh cinta? Apa yang terpikirkan saat kata itu terucap? Seperti musim semi! Menurutku tidak, saat... Warning: [CHANBAEK]/YAOI/BL/BOYXBOY/BOYSLOVE. RnR!


**Happy Reading...**

.

.

.

.

.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat terus keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Laki-laki bersurai silver membawa langkahnya masuk melewati gerbang yang menjulang tinggi. Kedua tangannya tampak ia masukan kedalam saku jaketnya, sedangkan kaki kanannya sibuk menendang angin dihadapannya. Wajah cantiknya tampak ia tekuk, beberapa orang bahkan mencoba untuk menyapanya namun laki-laki bersurai silver itu bahkan tidak menghiraukannya. Ia terus berjalan hingga tak terasa ia sampai didepan pintu dengan nomor 69 tergantung tepat dipintu berwarna coklat itu. Laki-laki itu menarik nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum sebelah tangannya memutar knop pintu, namun saat kakinya melangkah masuk ia berhenti begitu saja saat kedua mata sipitnya melihat seseorang tertidur diatas ranjangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamar ku?" teriaknya dengan menyingkap selimut miliknya dan sontak teriakannya yang lantang itu membuat sosok yang tengah tertidur lelap langsung terbangun dengan keterkejutannya.

"Aku Park Chanyeol, aku..."

"Aku tidak bertanya siapa nama mu, bodoh!" laki-laki bersurai silver itu mengeraskan rahangnya dan berlalu pergi.

 **Brakkk**

Bantingan pintu yang cukup keras itu membuat Chanyeol langsung terlonjak kaget, ia hanya mengelus dada sebelah kirinya dengan gidikan ngeri.

"Astaga, sikapnya bertolak belakang dengan wajahnya."

.

.

"Yoona noona!"

"Ada apa Baekhyun?"

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang, aku tidak suka berbagi kamar dengan orang lain!" desisnya dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Dia baru pindah dua hari yang lalu, semua kamar sudah terisi hanya kamar kau saja Baek yang di isi oleh satu orang. Noona tidak mungkin memasukannya ke kamar lain." Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan wanita cantik itu hanya berdecak kesal.

Yoona yang mendengar decakan kesal keluar dari mulut Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan membawa langkahnya menghampiri Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya langsung merengkuh bahu Baekhyun, namun laki-laki itu malah membuang mukanya kearah lain.

"Noona percaya kau tidak akan mengecewakan orangtua mu, Baek!" Baekhyun melepaskan kedua tangan Yoona yang berada dibahunya begitu saja dan membawa langkahnya pergi. Dan...

 **Brakkk**

Lagi-lagi pintu tak berdosa menjadi pelampiasannya. Yoona hanya memandangi kepergian Baekhyun dengan helaan nafas pelannya.

.

.

 **Brakkk**

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengelus dadanya saat kedua telinga lebarnya mendengar suara bantingan pintu 'lagi'.

"Aku tidak suka berbagi ranjang dengan orang lain!" desis Baekhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ku?"

"Itu bukan urusanku!" Baekhyun mengambil handuk miliknya tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

Hampir setengah jam Chanyeol mendengar suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi, ia sempat berpikir apa yang dilakukan laki-laki bersurai silver itu. Bukankah mandi seorang laki-laki tidak membutuhkan waktu lama. Akhirnya Chanyeol membawa langkahnya dan berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi, sedangkan sebelah telinganya tampak ia tempelkan disana namun hanya suara gemericik air yang ia dengar. Dengan memberanikan diri Chanyeol mencoba mengetuk pintu itu.

 **Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**

"Apa kau baik-baik saja didalam?" namun tidak ada sahutan sama sekali membuat Chanyeol berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran-pikiran buruk itu.

"Tidak mungkin dia pingsan didalam kamar mandi." gumamnya.

Chanyeol terus mondar mandir didepan pintu kamar mandi dengan memandanginya hingga sepuluh menit berlalu dan terdengar suara knop pintu yang terputar. Chanyeol akhirnya menarik nafasnya lega, namun ia sedikit bingung saat melihat kedua mata sipit itu terlihat sembab.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada dinginnya.

"Aku hanya khawatir karena kau terlalu lama dikamar mandi, ada apa dengan... Matamu?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya mendengar nada tak bersahabat itu.

Tangan Baekhyun dengan sibuknya mencari pakaiannya, sedangkan Chanyeol ia hanya memperhatikan punggung Baekhyun yang terpampang dengan kulit mulusnya. Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk Baekhyun berpakaian, ia langsung membawa langkahnya dan duduk dikursi belajar. Sedangkan Chanyeol ia hanya duduk ditepi ranjang dan diacuhkan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengambil ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak didalam laci dan mengaktifkannya, disana terpampang sebuah potret dirinya bersama seorang gadis yang berada dalam rangkulannya yang tengah tersenyum. Namun beberapa notifikasi langsung muncul.

"15 panggilan tak terjawab dan 10 pesan." gumam Baekhyun dan langsung meletakan ponsel miliknya.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi duduk ditepi ranjang yang terus diacuhkan Baekhyun membuatnya tak nyaman dan canggung. Laki-laki tinggi itu berdehem untuk sedikit membuang suasana canggungnya.

"Apa aku boleh tahu nama mu?" namun lagi-lagi tidak ada sahutan dari sosok laki-laki bersurai silver itu.

Baekhyun kini hanya memandangi jarinya dengan sebuah cincin yang melingkar disana. Ia melepaskannya dengan perlahan dan menyimpannya didalam laci. Chanyeol sempat menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun, ia dengan jelas bisa melihat laki-laki mungil itu meletakan cincin miliknya.

"Apa itu cincin..."

"Bisakah kau tidak banyak bertanya!" desis Baekhyun. Chanyeol sampai menelan ludahnya mendengar desisan Baekhyun.

Laki-laki bersurai silver itu bangkit dari duduknya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamarnya, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memandangi kepergian Baekhyun.

Tidak lama dari kepergian sosok laki-laki cantik itu, suara dering ponsel milik Baekhyun berdering diatas meja belajar. Chanyeol mencoba mengacuhkannya hingga bunyi dering itu berhenti, namun hanya beberapa detik saja dan ponsel milik Baekhyun berdering kembali.

 **Drrrtt.. Drrrtt..**

"Hera." gumam Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali kedalam kamarnya setelah jam di dinding menunjukan pukul 01.45 pagi, semua orang bahkan sudah tertidur. Namun saat Baekhyun membawa langkahnya masuk lampu kamarnya masih menyala dengan terang dan disana ia bisa melihat sosok laki-laki tinggi itu terduduk diatas lantai dengan mata tertutup, sedangkan punggungnya tampak bersandar diranjang miliknya. Baekhyun memandangi sosok itu, dan tanpa ia sadari langkahnya ia bawa mendekati sosok laki-laki tinggi itu yang kini tertidur dengan lelap. Hati Baekhyun tidak bisa dipungkiri, sosok yang kini ia pandangi memanglah sangat tampan.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit bahkan masih gelap, namun Chanyeol sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Punggungnya terasa kaku dan nyeri karena ia tertidur semalaman dengan posisi yang sama.

"A-aa-aaa, punggungku." Chanyeol menggerakan otot-ototnya berharap rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang. Ia melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding yang bahkan masih menunjukan jarum pendeknya diangka 4 dan jarum panjangnya diangka 5. Sedangkan laki-laki mungil itu masih bergelung dibawah selimut tebalnya dengan sangat nyenyak. Tangan Chanyeol dengan perlahan membenarkan selimut Baekhyun yang sedikit tersingkap memamerkan kaki mulusnya.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya saat sinar matahari menerobos masuk kedalam kamarnya dan membuat tidur lelapnya terganggu.

"Aish, ini bahkan masih pagi. Apa kau yang membuka tirai sepagi ini?" desis Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang kini tengah sibuk mempersiapkan buku pelajaran.

"Menurutku ini sudah siang." Baekhyun berdecak tanpa menyahuti ucapan laki-laki tinggi itu. Ia menyingkap selimutnya dengan kasar dan berlalu pergi kearah kamar mandi dan...

 **Brakkk**

Baekhyun lagi-lagi membanting pintu, membuat Chanyeol sontak menjatuhkan buku yang dipegangnya.

"Hadapi dia dengan sabar, Chanyeol." gumamnya dengan mengelus dadanya. Kini laki-laki tinggi bersurai hitam itu membereskan tempat tidur Baekhyun dengan telaten.

"Ku harap kita bisa menjadi teman." gumamnya lagi.

Sekitar 20 menit Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya didalam kamar mandi, ia keluar dengan keadaan basah dan bertelanjang dada. Namun saat Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi mata sipitnya bisa melihat tempat tidurnya kini bahkan sudah rapih dan itu bisa dikatakan lebih rapih dari biasanya. Namun bukannya tersenyum ataupun merasa senang Baekhyun malah berdecih tak suka. Laki-laki cantik itu akhirnya mengambil seragam sekolah yang tergantung didalam lemari dan memakainya. Saat Baekhyun hendak menyiapkan buku pelajarannya, tatapannya teralihkan oleh beberapa buku yang berada tepat diatas tasnya.

.

.

Suasana kelas pagi ini seperti hari-hari biasanya, selalu gaduh oleh ulah semua siswa dikelas itu. Ada yang sibuk membaca komik, mendengarkan musik lewat earphone, bernyanyi dengan suara cemprengnya ataupun melamun seperti halnya Chanyeol sekarang. Laki-laki tinggi itu duduk dipaling belakang dekat jendela kaca dengan tatapan lurus kearah luar. Diam-diam sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat saat kedua mata besarnya melihat sosok mungil berjalan ditengah lapangan. Namun tanpa ia sadari empat siswa memperhatikannya.

"Apa dia tidak waras?" tanya salahsatu siswa berkulit tan.

"Mungkin!" sahut salahsatu siswa bermata rusa dan keempat siswa itu terkikik bersama. Karena penasaran siswa bermata rusa itu membawa langkahnya dan sontak ia langsung membawa tatapannya kearah Chanyeol yang masih saja belum tersadar dengan kedatangan siswa bermata rusa itu.

"Dia sedang memperhatikan Baekhyun." bisiknya pada ketiga sahabatnya. Dan sontak ucapan siswa bermata rusa itu membuat ketiga sahabatnya saling pandang dengan curiga.

.

Baekhyun kini tiba dikelasnya dan langkahnya sontak terhenti saat kedua mata sipitnya melihat sosok tinggi itu berada dikelas yang sama dan duduk tepat dibelakangnya. Kenapa Tuhan terus membuat dirinya dan sosok itu seperti seolah-olah sebuah takdir, pikir Baekhyun. Ia langsung tersadar dari lamunannya saat seseorang membawa langkah kearahnya dan langsung membisikan sesuatu tepat ditelinganya. Namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya berdecih mendengarnya.

"Aku saksinya."

"Aku tidak perduli, Luhan." ucap Baekhyun dengan mata sipitnya memandang tepat kearah sosok tinggi itu yang kini tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

Baekhyun kembali membawa langkahnya ketempat duduknya, Chanyeol yang melihat sosok mungil itu duduk tepat didepannya langsung tersenyum dengan lebar. Sedangkan empat siswa yang sedari tadi memperhatikan siswa baru itu lagi-lagi saling tatap dengan pemikiran yang sama.

Semua siswa tampak senang saat jam pelajaran kosong tanpa harus lelah mendengarkan ocehan guru yang membuat ngantuk ataupun berpuluh-puluh soal yang harus dikerjakan. Keempat siswa itu langsung melingkar ditempat Baekhyun dengan sederet pertanyaan. Chanyeol yang berada dibelakang mereka hanya memperhatikan dengan tangan yang sibuk menorehkan tinta dikertas putihnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar ke Jepang?" tanya siswa bermata bulat.

"Ya."

"Bersama... Hera?" lanjutnya, sedangkan mata bulatnya ia bawa untuk menatap sosok dibelakang Baekhyun dan benar saja Chanyeol langsung menolehkan tatapannya. Namun saat Chanyeol sadar jadi tatapan sosok bermata bulat itu, ia membawa tatapannya kembali.

.

.

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi dan para siswa langsung bersorak girang. Semuanya menghambur keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing, kecuali Chanyeol. Ia masih betah berdiam dikelas, tangannya mengambil secarik kertas dengan pensil yang ia genggam ditangan kanannya. Dengan perlahan ia menorehkan warnanya diatas kertas putih dengan senyuman tampannya yang terus tersungging. Sekitar hampir dua jam Chanyeol berada didalam kelas itu dan akhirnya ia beranjak meninggalkan ruangan kelasnya.

.

.

Hari sudah malam dan Chanyeol baru tiba di asramanya. Hatinya sedikit ragu untuk masuk kedalam, tangannya masih menggenggam knop pintu tanpa berniat membuka pintu itu.

"Apa yang dilakukan siswa baru itu?" tanya laki-laki berkulit tan yang kini berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamarnya. Akhirnya ia membawa langkahnya untuk menghampiri Chanyeol. Laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu sedikit terkejut saat ia merasakan tepukan seseorang dibahunya.

"Nama mu Chanyeol kan?" ia mengangguk.

"Aku Kim Jongin. Apa yang kau lakukan berdiri didepan pintu, kau tidak masuk?"

"Dia tidak suka jika aku berada dikamarnya."

"Ah maksudmu Baekhyun."

' _Baek.. hyun_.' batin Chanyeol dengan sudut bibirnya yang terangkat.

Setelah percakapan singkatnya bersama Jongin selesai, Chanyeol akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk masuk. Disana ia bisa melihat laki-laki mungil bernama Baekhyun itu tengah membelakanginya dan sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang lewat ponsel miliknya.

 **"Baiklah, nanti oppa akan menemani mu jalan-jalan. Sekarang tidur karena sudah malam, mimpi indah. Oppa menyayangimu."**

Baekhyun meletakan ponsel miliknya dengan helaan nafas beratnya. Sedangkan kepalanya langsung ia jatuhkan diantara kedua lengannya. Chanyeol melihat apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun hanya memandanginya dengan bingung. Selang beberapa menit dan Chanyeol masih berdiri ditempat yang sama, terdengar suara isakan yang teredam dari sosok mungil itu dengan bahunya yang tampak bergetar. Chanyeol jelas semakin dibuat bingung dan terkejut, ia akhirnya membawa langkahnya mendekati Baekhyun. Tangan besarnya dengan ragu menepuk bahu sosok yang kini tengah terisak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" namun Baekhyun tidak menyahutinya. Ia menepis tangan Chanyeol yang berada dibahu nya dengan kasar.

Cukup lama Chanyeol duduk ditepi ranjang memperhatikan Baekhyun, hingga terdengar deru nafas teratur dari sosok mungil itu. Kedua tangan Chanyeol dengan perlahan mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membaringkannya diatas ranjang.

"Ngggggghh." sosok mungil itu melenguh. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan wajah cantik Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu polos saat ia tertidur. Tanpa diduga sebelah tangannya terangkat mengelus wajah Baekhyun dan mengusap bekas air mata dipipi sosok mungil itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" suara Chanyeol begitu lembut terdengar, namun sayang sosok mungil itu tidak mendengarnya.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya saat ia merasakan udara dingin menerpa tubuhnya. Pantas saja ia merasakan kedinginan karena selimut tebalnya yang membalut tubuhnya bahkan hanya menyelimuti kaki mulusnya. Kedua tangan Baekhyun hendak menarik selimut itu, namun tatapannya teralihkan oleh sosok Chanyeol yang tertidur dikursi belajar dengan kepala yang berada dikedua lengannya. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan, hatinya mulai merasa kasihan dan hendak beranjak dari atas ranjangnya. Namun ia urungkan saat hatinya berkata 'jangan'. Akhirnya Baekhyun menjatuhkan kembali tubuhnya diatas ranjang dengan membelakangi Chanyeol, kedua tangannya mencengkram selimut itu kuat-kuat dengan gumaman pelannya.

"Jangan coba-coba, Baek!"

.

.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Kedua tangan Baekhyun meraba laci mejanya untuk mengambil buku yang ia simpan disana, namun kedua mata sipit Baekhyun tersita begitu saja saat sesuatu terjatuh tepat keatas lantai. Sebelah tangan kiri Baekhyun mengambilnya, itu secarik kertas dengan sebuah gambar karikatur yang mirip dengan Baekhyun. Bukan hanya itu, disana juga terdapat pesan singkat.

 _ **'Kau seperti cahaya, begitu indah. *PCY'**_

' _PCY, PC.. Y, P.. C.. Y_ ' Batin Baekhyun. Ia terus memutar otaknya mencari tahu siapa pelakunya. Chanyeol yang duduk dibelakang Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat sosok mungil itu memandangi hasil dari tangannya.

"Mungkinkah.. Dia!" gumam Baekhyun dan memasukan gambar itu kembali kedalam laci. Senyuman Chanyeol langsung lenyap begitu saja melihat apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun, ia berharap sosok mungil itu menyimpannya bukan malah mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

.

.

Semua murid bersorak girang saat bel tanda pulang berbunyi dengan nyaring. Semuanya menghambur keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing. Baekhyun dan keempat sahabatnya berjalan menelusuri lorong kelas, namun langkah sosok mungil itu terhenti begitu saja saat ia meraba saku seragamnya.

"Sepertinya ponselku ketinggalan." ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Aku harus kembali ke kelas."

"Baiklah, kami akan pulang ke asrama." Sahut Luhan. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke kelasnya, sedangkan keempat sahabatnya melanjutkan kembali langkahnya untuk pulang ke asrama.

Suasana lorong kelas saat ini mulai sepi, karena semua siswa memang sudah meninggalkan kelasnya masing-masing. Baekhyun melangkah masuk kedalam kelasnya yang sudah kosong, ia duduk dikursinya dengan tangan mengambil sesuatu didalam laci mejanya. Gambar karikatur itu Baekhyun pandangi kembali, namun kali ini ada senyuman manis dibibirnya. Sosok mungil itu mengambil buku didalam tasnya dan menyelipkan gambar itu disana. Tanpa Baekhyun duga seseorang membawa langkah kearahnya. Sosok mungil itu jelas terkejut dan menjatuhkan bukunya hingga gambar karikatur itu juga ikut terjatuh.

"Ka-kau belum pulang?" Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya saat ia tiba-tiba berbicara dengan tergagap. Chanyeol mengambil buku itu dan karikatur hasil tangannya, gambar itu ia selipkan kembali.

"Kau menyukai karikaturku?"

"Aku harus kembali keasrama." Baekhyun mengambil dengan paksa bukunya dari tangan Chanyeol dan ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan ruangan kelas itu, namun sebelah tangan Chanyeol mencekal pergelangan tangan Baekhyun membuat ia dengan terpaksa menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Bisakah kita saling menggenggam tangan untuk menjadi teman?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau menjadi temanmu!"

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut suatu saat jatuh kedalam pelukanku?" Baekhyun diam, ia bahkan rasanya tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hentikan!" teriak Baekhyun. Sosok mungil itu menepis cekalan Chanyeol yang berada dipergelangan tangannya, ia berlari meninggalkan sosok tinggi itu seorang diri yang kini menatap kepergiannya.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki kamar asramanya dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah, sosok mungil itu langsung terduduk ditepi ranjang dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya. Beberapa menit Baekhyun sampai dikamarnya, telinganya bisa mendengar seseorang membuka pintu. Baekhyun jelas bisa menebak siapa orang itu. Dan benar saja, sosok tinggi itu kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya dengan tampan. Namun kedua tangan Baekhyun kembali menutupi wajahnya, mencoba untuk mengabaikan sosok tinggi itu.

"Maafkan aku, jika ucapanku membuatmu tak nyaman. Aku hanya ingin berteman baik denganmu."

"Diamlah!" desis Baekhyun. Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya menghela nafasnya pelan.

Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian santai dan keluar dari kamar itu. Baekhyun yang menyadari sosok Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya, ia menghela nafasnya berat dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang. Sedangkan kedua mata sipitnya menatap langit-langit kamar itu dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Aku takut, jika aku tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku sendiri." gumamnya.

Selang beberapa jam dan bahkan langit sudah menggelap, Chanyeol kembali dengan membawa paper bag digenggaman tangan kirinya. Mata besarnya bisa melihat sosok mungil itu kini duduk diatas ranjangnya dengan komik yang sedang ia baca. Baekhyun mencoba mengabaikan kedatangan Chanyeol dan bahkan ia tidak menoleh sama sekali kearah sosok tinggi itu.

"Kau mau ice cream?"

"Jangan mencoba untuk menyogokku!"

"Aku tidak sedang menyogokmu, aku hanya menawarimu saja." Chanyeol menaruh ice cream itu dimeja nakas tepat disamping ranjang Baekhyun. Sosok mungil itu melirik dengan sudut matanya, itu satu cup ice cream strawberry kesukaannya. Baekhyun merasakan tenggorokan nya yang mendadak terasa kering.

"Aku akan keluar, jika kau malu memakannya dihadapan ku."

"Yakkk, apa maksudmu? Lihat aku akan memakannya tepat dihadapan mu!" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara nyaringnya. Sebelah tangannya langsung mengambil cup ice cream itu dan membukanya, tangannya menyuap ice cream dengan suapan besar. Chanyeol hanya terbengong melihat suapan besar yang masuk kedalam mulut mungil Baekhyun.

"Mulutmu bahkan mungil tapi kau bisa memasukan suapan sebesar itu."

 **Uhuk.. Uhuk..**

"Apa yang coba kau bicarakan?"

"Suapan mu dan.. Ice cream."

"Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam."

"Aku tidak memikirkan hal yang kau maksud."

"Memang kau tahu apa yang ku maksud?" Chanyeol langsung melirik bagian bawahnya. Baekhyun yang melihat ulah Chanyeol langsung terbatuk-batuk.

 **Uhuk.. Uhuk..**

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aish." Baekhyun langsung melempar Chanyeol dengan bantal miliknya. Bukannya melawan Chanyeol malah terkekeh tak berdosa. Baekhyun yang melihat bibir tebal Chanyeol yang kini terkekeh langsung diam dan berpura-pura melanjutkan memakan ice creamnya membuat Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Aku, aku akan mandi."

"Hn." hanya gumaman yang keluar dari mulut mungil Baekhyun.

Sosok mungil itu mengetuk-ngetukan bagian belakang kepalanya dibahu ranjang saat ia mendengar suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi disertai dengan nyanyian lembut dari suara lowbassnya Chanyeol.

Hampir 15 menit Chanyeol membersihkan tubuhnya, kini laki-laki tinggi itu keluar dengan rambut basahnya. Mata sipit Baekhyun langsung terpesona melihat Chanyeol tengah mengeringkan rambut basah dengan handuknya. Detakan jantungnya terasa bertalu saat ini, ia mencoba menampiknya. Baekhyun beranjak dari atas ranjangnya dan hendak membawa langkahnya, namun lagi-lagi tangan Chanyeol mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Ini sudah malam, udara malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

"Jangan so menasehati ku!" sahut Baekhyun dengan nada tak bersahabatnya.

"Aku bukan menasehati mu tapi aku hanya mengingatkan mu." tangan Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun membuat sosok mungil itu kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Baekhyun langsung berdiri kaku, saat kedua nya kini saling pandang dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Bahkan wajahnya bisa merasakan deru nafas hangat milik sosok tinggi itu. Detak jantung Baekhyun semakin menggila saat ini, ia ingin sekali berlari dari hadapan Chanyeol namun sayang bahkan kakinya terasa berat untuk ia gerakan.

 **Drrrtt.. Drrrtt..**

Ditengah-tengah saling pandang keduanya, terdengar dering ponsel milik Baekhyun yang tergeletak diatas kasurnya. Kedua nya tersadar dan Baekhyun langsung membawa langkahnya untuk melihat siapa penelpon itu.

"Eomma." gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok mungil yang berada dibawah selimut tebalnya menggeliat dengan perlahan, kedua tangannya mengucek mata sipitnya dengan hidung yang mencium aroma makanan yang begitu menggoda perut kosongnya. Baekhyun sadar betul ini sudah pagi, saat kedua mata sipitnya terbuka dengan sempurna ia bisa melihat makanan tersaji dengan asap yang masih mengepul dimeja kecil. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung melihat makanan-makanan itu berada dikamarnya. Baekhyun turun dari ranjangnya dan duduk diatas lantai memandangi makanan yang tersaji itu, namun mata sipit milik Baekhyun langsung menoleh saat sosok Chanyeol melangkah masuk kekamarnya dengan dua botol air mineral yang ia bawa.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun-ie." sapa Chanyeol dengan senyuman tampannya.

' _Baek.. Hyun-ie_.' batin Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita sarapan bersama, aku yang membuatnya."

"Kau?" sahut Baekhyun dengan tawa kecilnya yang tampak mengejek, Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan mu!" ucap Baekhyun dengan telunjuk tangannya menunjuk tepat diwajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Suatu saat aku akan membuktikannya." Baekhyun hanya memutar bolamatanya dengan bibir tipisnya yang tengah mengejek ucapan Chanyeol.

Keduanya kini menikmati sarapan paginya dengan nasi goreng kimchi dan telur gulung. Tangan kanan Baekhyun dengan perlahan menyuapkan nasi goreng kimchi itu dengan ragu, namun saat makanan itu masuk kedalam mulutnya Baekhyun mulai mengunyahnya dengan bolamatanya yang berbinar.

"Apa enak?" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan semangat dan mengacungkan dua jempolnya didepan wajah Chanyeol. Laki-laki tampan itu tersenyum dengan lebar melihat respon positif dari sosok mungil yang kini dihadapannya tengah makan dengan lahap.

"Jika kau suka aku akan membuatkan mu lagi." Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengangguk dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Apa mereka mengijinkan mu untuk memasak didapurnya?"

"Tentu, dengan sedikit usaha." kekeh Chanyeol.

"Ada.. Sesuatu dibibirmu." lanjut Chanyeol.

"Benarkah?" jari lentik Baekhyun meraba-raba bibirnya dan tanpa diduga ibu jari Chanyeol terangkat dan mengusap dengan sangat pelan sesuatu dibibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Sosok mungil itu langsung diam layaknya patung yang tak bergerak. Keduanya kini saling pandang dengan ibu jari Chanyeol yang tetap berada dibibir tipis Baekhyun.

 **Drrrtt.. Drrrtt..**

Namun lagi-lagi suara dering ponsel milik Baekhyun mengganggu keduanya. Keduanya langsung tersadar, Baekhyun berdehem dengan kikuk sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum dengan salah tingkah. Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah melihat ponselnya.

 **"Hallo, eomma."**

 **"Baiklah, siang ini aku akan pulang kerumah."**

 **Pippp..**

"Eomma mu?"

"Hn."

"Kau sering pulang?"

"Ya." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

Seperti janjinya pada sang eomma, siang ini Baekhyun bersiap-siap untuk pulang kerumahnya. Ia memakai t-shirt bewarna putih dengan hoodie merahnya tak lupa juga topi hitam menutupi surai silver miliknya. Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun dari cermin dengan senyumannya yang terpesona.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu!"

"Kau memang indah dan can..." bahkan ucapannya belum selesai namun Baekhyun sudah memotongnya begitu saja.

"Berhentilah berbicara omong kosong." Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan mengambil cincin yang berada dilaci nakasnya lalu menyematkannya dijari lentik miliknya dan kemudian melangkah pergi, namun langkahnya lagi-lagi terhenti saat ia mendengar suara Chanyeol.

"Mau aku antar?"

"Tidak!"

Baekhyun melangkah menulusuri lorong asramanya, namun lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun." dengan terpaksa Baekhyun menolehkan tatapannya dan disana ia bisa melihat laki-laki berkulit albino yang melangkah kearahnya.

"Ada apa Sehun?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Rumah."

"Lagi?"

"Mereka memintaku untuk pulang."

"Sekali saja Baek, untuk tidak menuruti apa kata mereka!"

"Kau tahu apa yang akan aku dapatkan jika aku tidak menuruti apa yang mereka inginkan?"

"Tapi kau tetap pada akhirnya akan pergi juga, Baek!"

"Kau benar!" ucap Baekhyun dengan tawa sendunya.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang." Baekhyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya bisa memandangi sosok mungil Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh. Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya saat seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, berdiri ditengah jalan seorang diri dan kau.. Bahkan melamun disiang bolong." ucap laki-laki bermata bulat itu dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku baru berbicara dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo."

"Baekhyun?"

"Dia pulang lagi kerumahnya."

"Astaga, dia terlalu menuruti orangtuanya. Terkadang aku kesal sendiri dan ingin menampar tuan dan nyonya Byun itu." tanpa sadar nada bicara Kyungsoo meninggi.

"Kau berani menamparnya, maka kau hanya akan tinggal nama." ucap Sehun dengan tawa candanya, Kyungsoo yang mendengar tawa Sehun hanya bergidik ngeri.

.

.

Chanyeol seorang diri berdiam didalam kamarnya memandangi langit biru siang ini. Tampak cerah dan indah, sudut bibirnya terus terangkat saat isi kepalanya dipenuhi oleh sosok mungil itu tak lain dan tak bukan Baekhyun.

"Jantung ini berdetak dengan kencang saat pertama kali aku melihatmu." gumam Chanyeol dengan menyentuh dada kirinya.

"Bolehkah?"

"Tapi.. Siapa gadis yang bernama Hera itu?" tanya Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa gadis itu kekasihmu atau.. Mungkinkah dia tunanganmu?" gumam Chanyeol lagi saat ia mengingat Baekhyun memakai cincinnya sebelum sosok mungil itu pergi dari kamarnya.

.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain Baekhyun baru saja sampai dirumah besarnya dan langsung disambut oleh sang eomma dan appa yang sedang menunggunya. Nyonya Byun langsung memeluk anaknya dan membawanya duduk disofa empuk merahnya.

"Malam ini, kita akan makan malam bersama keluarga Ji." Baekhyun sudah bisa menebaknya, ia hanya mengangguk dengan malas.

"Kau harus siap-siap dan pakai pakaian yang rapih."

"Bukankah aku selalu melakukannya." nyonya Byun hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman bangganya tanpa mengetahui apa yang ada didalam hati anaknya.

Setelah obrolan bersama orangtuanya selesai, Baekhyun kini berada didalam kamar luasnya. Ia berdiri tepat dijendela kaca dengan menyandarkan kepalanya memandangi langit biru. Tatapannya tampak kosong menatap lurus keatas.

"Aku bisa saja memberontak dan dikirim jauh dari Korea, tapi bagaimana dengan perasaan Hera?" Baekhyun tengah bermonolog sendiri.

"Dia gadis baik dan polos yang hanya jadi korban kedua orangtuanya." lanjut Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam sudah menjemput, Baekhyun tengah siap-siap dengan kemeja hitam dan tuxedo babyblue nya dengan celana yang senada. Baekhyun menarik nafas beratnya sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Dilantai bawah kedua orangtuanya sudah menunggu dengan pakaian mahalnya. Mereka berdua tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun turun, namun sayang sosok mungil itu enggan membalas senyuman orangtuanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita berangkat. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu kedatangan kita, terutama Hera." ucap nyonya Byun dengan tersenyum, Baekhyun tidak menyahutinya. Keluarga Byun akhirnya melangkah keluar dan memasuki mobil namun tanpa supir.

.

Butuh sekitar setengah jam lebih untuk mereka sampai dirumah besar keluarga Ji. Mereka turun dan langsung disambut oleh keluarga Ji.

"Calon menantu ku sangat cantik, beruntungnya Baekhyun bersanding dengan Hera."

"Eommoni." sahut Hera dengan malu.

"Selamat malam, kau sangat cantik malam ini. Benar kata eomma aku adalah laki-laki beruntung." ucap Baekhyun dengan memaksakan senyumannya. Hera hanya merona dengan apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun. Semuanya kini melangkah masuk kedalam rumah besar itu dan duduk dikursi makan dengan hidangan yang sudah tersaji diatas meja makan.

Kini keluarga Byun dan Ji menikmati makan malamnya, tuan Byun dan tuan Ji sibuk membicarakan soal bisnis dan saham membuat Baekhyun benar-benar muak dan bosan. Sedangkan nyonya Byun dan nyonya Ji sibuk membicarakan pakaian dan tas dengan brand ternama. Baekhyun benar-benar muak selalu seperti ini, ia ingin sekali menggebrak meja dan pergi dari tempat yang membuatnya muak. Namun ia masih mempunyai sopan santun, jadi Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya pelan. Hera yang duduk dihadapannya hanya tersenyum malu, Baekhyun akhirnya membalas senyuman Hera dan mengambil sepotong daging sapi dan meletakannya diatas piring Hera.

"Makanlah yang banyak, jangan takut gemuk. Kesehatan mu lebih penting daripada ukuran badanmu. Kau akan tetap cantik walau kau gemuk." ucap Baekhyun dengan lembut dan Hera semakin merona malu dengan ucapan sederhana Baekhyun. Sedangkan obrolan keempat orangtua itu tersita dengan ucapan Baekhyun, mereka tersenyum bahagia melihat anak-anaknya yang saling mencintai. Ya, itu adalah pemikiran mereka tanpa tahu faktanya.

"Eomma jadi tidak sabar, Hera menjadi istrimu Baek. Cepatlah lulus dari sekolahmu."

"Itu masih lama eomma, Baekhyun harus kuliah."

"Setelah kalian lulus dari sekolah kami akan mengirim kalian ke Amerika, jadi kalian bisa semakin dekat dan langsung menikah saat kalian kembali ke Korea." lanjut tuan Byun yang diangguki oleh nyonya Byun dan Keluarga Ji.

"Bolehkah kami berbicara berdua."

"Tentu, Baekhyun." sahut nyonya Ji.

Baekhyun menghirup udara malam yang segar dengan menengadahkan kepalanya, sedangkan kedua matanya terpejam dengan sempurna.

Hera hanya memandangi wajah Baekhyun dari samping dengan senyuman cantiknya.

"Oppa." Baekhyun langsung menolehkan tatapannya saat telinganya mendengar suara Hera.

"Kita sudah satu tahun bertunangan, apa oppa.. Tidak mencintai gadis lain?" Baekhyun langsung menatap wajah Hera dan menangkupnya dengan senyuman miliknya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya membuat gadis yang kini dihadapannya tersenyum.

' _Tapi ada laki-laki yang mulai aku cintai_ ' batin Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat mencintai oppa, aku tidak mau kehilangan oppa." Hera langsung memeluk Baekhyun begitu saja dan dengan terpaksa Baekhyun membalas pelukan gadis itu.

.

.

Tepat jam 10.00 malam Baekhyun dan orangtuanya sampai dirumah miliknya. Baekhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan semula yang ia pakai, hanya butuh beberapa menit dan Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan menuruni anak tangga.

"Baek, kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu pulang ke asrama, eomma."

"Menginap saja dirumah, besok pagi eomma akan mengantarmu."

"Aku muak berada dirumah."

"Apa yang kau katakan, Baekhyun." desis tuan Byun. Sosok mungil itu hanya berdecih menyahutinya.

"Jangan berdecih seperti itu, apa itu yang kau dapatkan dari sekolahmu!"

"Bukankah aku sudah menuruti apa yang kalian inginkan, aku harus kembali." hanya itu ucapan terakhir yang keluar dari mulutnya.

.

Namun bukannya kembali ke asrama, Baekhyun kini duduk ditaman kota seorang diri dengan menundukan kepalanya. Isi kepalanya benar-benar penuh oleh pembicaraan orangtuanya dan orangtua Hera. Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya dengan tarikan nafas beratnya, sedangkan tetesan airmata mulai turun melewati pipinya bersamaan dengan air hujan yang berlomba-lomba membasahi bumi. Namun sosok itu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, melainkan ia membiarkan tubuhnya basah kuyup oleh air hujan.

.

.

Hujan begitu deras malam ini membuat Chanyeol yang berada didalam kamarnya berjalan kesana kemari dengan hati gelisahnya menghawatirkan Baekhyun. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menelpon nya karena tidak mempunyai nomor sosok mungil itu, mau bertanya pada teman-temannya pun Chanyeol tidak tahu letak kamar mereka. Akhirnya Chanyeol hanya bisa menunggu kepulangan Baekhyun, bahkan mungkin sampai pagi.

Ini bahkan sudah hampir tengah malam, hujan masih setia mengguyur bumi. Chanyeol hampir putus asa menunggu kepulangan Baekhyun, namun telinga lebarnya bisa mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Chanyeol langsung tersenyum dengan lebar, namun hanya beberapa detik matanya membola saat melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang basah kuyup dengan jalan sempoyongan. Dengan cepat Chanyeol membawa langkahnya dan membopong Baekhyun, lalu menidurkannya diatas ranjang dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" nada Chanyeol terdengar sangat khawatir. Sedangkan kedua tangannya sibuk membuka pakaian Baekhyun, namun gerakannya terhenti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada lemahnya.

"Kau bisa sakit jika memakai baju basah seperti ini."

Chanyeol mengambil pakaian untuk Baekhyun, namun saat Chanyeol hendak memakaikannya tanpa di duga kedua tangan Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol membuat sosok itu terkejut.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku tidak tahu kapan aku mulai mencintai mu, seharusnya aku tidak boleh mencintaimu." ucap Baekhyun dengan lemah. Chanyeol hendak mengeluarkan suaranya, namun telunjuk Baekhyun menempel dibibir tebal Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, kau hanya cukup tahu." lanjut Baekhyun dan menarik tengkuk Chanyeol. Sosok tinggi itu jelas terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Bibir tipis itu melumat lembut bibir tebal milik Chanyeol, pada awalnya Chanyeol diam kaku namun dengan perlahan ia membalas lumatan Baekhyun.

' _Eomma jadi tidak sabar, Hera menjadi istrimu Baek. Cepatlah lulus dari sekolahmu_

 _Setelah kalian lulus dari sekolah kami akan mengirim kalian ke Amerika, jadi kalian bisa semakin dekat dan langsung menikah saat kalian kembali ke Korea_

' _Aku sangat mencintai oppa, aku tidak mau kehilangan oppa_

Ucapan itu terus terngiang dikepalanya, tanpa sadar tetesan airmatanya turun kembali melewati pipinya. Chanyeol yang melihat tetesan airmata dari sudut mata Baekhyun melepaskan pagutannya.

"Terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada khawatirnya. Sedangkan kedua ibu jarinya mengusap airmata itu. Baekhyun langsung menarik tubuh Chanyeol dan memeluknya, sedangkan kepalanya ia sembunyikan diceruk leher laki-laki tinggi itu.

"Biarkan aku seperti ini." ucap Baekhyun dengan isakannya. Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan pelan.

"Peluk aku kapanpun selama kau membutuhkannya, jika aku memang bisa membuatmu nyaman."

Chanyeol kini tertidur untuk pertama kalinya disamping Baekhyun, kedua mata besarnya tanpa lelah terus memandangi wajah cantik Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur. Hingga tak terasa ia pun memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Chanyeol sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya, sedangkan Baekhyun masih tertidur dibawah selimut tebalnya. Chanyeol membawa langkahnya untuk menghampiri Baekhyun, namun ia melihat keringat diwajahnya. Telapak tangannya menyentuh kening Baekhyun membuat mata Chanyeol semakin membesar.

"Nggghh-"

"Kau demam, Baek." Chanyeol langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan membuka lemari pakaian miliknya. Ia mencari kotak p3k yang ia bawa dan beruntunglah plaster demamnya masih ada. Chanyeol langsung menempelkan plester demamnya dikening Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membawakan mu bubur." Chanyeol melangkah pergi dari kamar itu.

.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Chanyeol membawa nampan, ia menaikan sebelah alisnya. Laki-laki bermata bulat itu membawa langkahnya menghampiri Chanyeol untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya.

"Kau membawa bubur?"

"Hum, Baekhyun sedang demam."

"Baekhyun.. Sakit. Astaga, aku akan ikut kekamarmu!"

Disana Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat Baekhyun yang terduduk dengan memejamkan kedua matanya. Chanyeol meletakan nampan itu diatas meja nakas.

"Astaga, Baek kau sakit."

"Ini hanya demam, Soo."

"Baekhyun pulang tengah malam dengan basah kuyup."

"Lagi?"

' _Lagi?_ " batin Chanyeol.

"Berangkatlah sekolah, nanti kau kesiangan."

"Baiklah, nanti pulang sekolah aku dan yang lain akan kembali." Baekhyun mengangguk dan Kyungsoo pergi dari kamar itu.

"Kau juga."

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu."

"Aku hanya dem.. Aarhhhh." Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Kepalamu sakit?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol langsung memijit pelan kepala Baekhyun. Sosok mungil itu menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol dengan jarak yang semakin dekat dengan senyuman manis miliknya. Dan tanpa diduga..

 **Cuppp**

Chanyeol menjatuhkan sebuah kecupan dikepala Baekhyun. "Cepatlah sembuh."

"Aku membawakanmu bubur, kau harus menghabiskannya dan meminum obat." Chanyeol hendak menyuapi Baekhyun.

"Kau harus pergi sekolah, Chanyeol."

"Akhirnya kau memanggil namaku." Chanyeol tersenyum dengan lebar. Sosok mungil itu berdecak namun Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan kekehan. Tanpa putus asanya Chanyeol, akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah dan kini ia disuapi oleh Chanyeol.

.

.

"Baekhyun tidak masuk?"

"Dia sakit Sehun, aku tadi pagi baru dari kamarnya. Sepertinya Chanyeol juga tidak akan masuk, aku tadi melihatnya membawa bubur makanya aku tahu Baekhyun sakit."

"Baekhyun sakit?" sambung Luhan yang baru saja bergabung.

"Kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun pulang tengah malam dengan basah kuyup."

"Lagi?" itu Jongin.

"Sudah ku duga, dia tidak akan baik-baik saja jika kembali dari rumahnya." ucap Sehun dan ketiga laki-laki itu mengangguk setuju.

.

.

Chanyeol saat ini berada disamping Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan lelap beberapa menit yang lalu karena efek obat yang di minumnya. Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol, sedangkan sosok tinggi itu mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan pelan.

Saat Chanyeol hendak memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara ketukan dari luar. Dengan terpaksa Chanyeol harus bangkit, namun pelukan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol susah untuk bergerak.

 **Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**

Suara ketukan itu bahkan tidak mau menyerah, Chanyeol dengan terpaksa membangunkan Baekhyun untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Sosok mungil itu menggeliat saat merasakan guncangan pelan dibahunya.

"Sepertinya itu teman-temanmu, aku akan membuka pintu." dan benar saja saat Chanyeol membuka pintu ia melihat empat laki-laki dengan kantong plastik belanjaannya. Chanyeol akhirnya mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk.

"Sepertinya kau sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, dan kau akan lebih baik lagi dengan ini. Tada-" pekik Luhan dan menyodorkan sekotak besar strawberry membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dengan binaran matanya.

"Lihatlah matanya." lanjut Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun terkekeh. Sehun yang berdiri melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Sehun!" Laki-laki albino itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan membawa langkahnya menghampiri Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang melihat Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun membuat ia tiba-tiba tak suka.

"Sehun adalah sepupunya Baekhyun, dia kekasihku." Chanyeol sempat bingung maksud dari perkataan sosok yang kini berdiri disampingnya itu. Namun hatinya lega saat mendengar fakta bahwa laki-laki yang kini menggenggam tangan Baekhyun adalah sepupu dari sosok mungil itu.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam?"

"Hanya seperti biasa." Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"Kau tidak lelah seperti ini terus, Baek.?" Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang mereka perbincangkan. Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun dari tangannya.

"Aku bisa saja untuk berontak, tapi bagaimana dengan perasaan Hera? Gadis itu terlalu baik dan polos, bukankah dia juga menjadi korban disini?"

"Kau terlalu baik, Baek." ucap Kyungsoo. Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya.

.

Keempat laki-laki itu sudah pergi dari kamar Baekhyun beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini keduanya duduk bersama diatas ranjang, Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Chanyeol yang sibuk memandangi wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Apa Hera yang kau maksud itu.. Kekasihmu?" Baekhyun langsung memandangi jari lentiknya yang tersemat sebuah cincin disana.

"Dia.. Tunanganku!" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyumannya yang tampak sendu. Jari-jari lentiknya melepas cincin itu dengan perlahan, namun gerakannya terhenti begitu saja oleh tangan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau melepasnya jika itu cincin tunanganmu."

"Aku hanya akan memakainya jika bertemu dengan mereka."

"Kau tidak mencintainya, lalu..."

"Tapi dia.. Mencintaiku!" Baekhyun membawa tatapannya kearah Chanyeol. Laki-laki tinggi itu bisa melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang tampak berbeda. Chanyeol langsung membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menyakiti Hera." ucap Baekhyun dengan terisak. Chanyeol langsung mempererat pelukannya dan mengelus punggung Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya.

"Sekarang ada aku, kau bisa membagi kesulitanmu dengan ku!" ucapan sederhana Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin terisak dipelukan laki-laki tinggi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol semakin hari semakin dekat. Seperti halnya pagi ini, kedua laki-laki berbeda postur tubuh itu berangkat bersama ke sekolah membuat empat sahabat Baekhyun memandanginya dengan curiga. Ke empat sahabat Baekhyun semakin menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa bersama tanpa beban ditempat duduknya. Mereka tentu merasa senang melihat Baekhyun tertawa seperti itu, namun mereka menakuti satu hal.

"Apa mereka berpacaran?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan berbisik. Ke tiga sahabatnya tidak menyahut, melainkan terus memandangi kedua laki-laki itu. Namun tiba-tiba Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku hanya takut Baekhyun akan menyakiti perasaannya sendiri."

.

.

Malam ini Chanyeol duduk dikursi belajar dengan buku dan pensil yang ia genggam ditangan kanannya. Sudut bibirnya tampak terangkat saat Chanyeol menorehkan warna pensilnya dikertas putih. Baekhyun yang habis menuntaskan acara mandinya langsung membawa langkahnya kearah Chanyeol yang kini tengah membelakanginya. Kedua tangan Baekhyun langsung memeluk leher Chanyeol dari arah belakang, membuat laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu menolehkan tatapannya kearah Baekhyun.

"Kau membuat karikatur lagi?"

"Bagaimana?" Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan senyuman lebarnya, saat kedua mata sipit Baekhyun melihat gambar karikatur dirinya bersama Chanyeol.

"Kau memang sangat mahir, Chanyeol." ucap Baekhyun dengan mencubit gemas pipi Chanyeol, membuat keduanya terkekeh bersama.

"Bagaimana kalau hari libur besok kita jalan-jalan?" Baekhyun langsung mengangguk semangat dengan ajakan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melanjutkan kembali membuat gambar karikaturnya yang hampir selesai, sedangkan Baekhyun laki-laki mungil itu masih diposisi sama memeluk leher Chanyeol dari arah belakang dengan dagunya yang ia simpan dibahu Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi sudah menjelang, suara kicau burung terdengar indah dipagi hari. Chanyeol membuka matanya dengan perlahan, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sosok mungil Baekhyun yang masih tertidur lelap dipelukannya. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol ia bawa untuk mengelus wajah Baekhyun membuat sosok mungil itu merasa terganggu dan akhirnya ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun-ie." ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman tampannya, dan..

 **Cuppp**

Sebuah kecupan mendarat tepat dibibir tipis Baekhyun. "Selamat pagi kembali, Chanyeol-ie."

"Pagi yang indah bukan, saat wajah cantikmu yang kulihat pertama kali saat aku terbangun. Sinar matahari dipagi hari saja tidak mampu menandingi kecantikan seorang Byun Baekhyun."

"Aish, dari siapa kau belajar kata-kata seperti itu?" Chanyeol malah terkekeh dengan ucapan baekhyun.

"Aku masih ingin memelukmu, Chanyeol."

"Peluklah selama kau menginginkannya."

.

Keduanya kini sudah siap dengan t-shirt putih dan celana denim, tak lupa dengan topi yang menutupi surai masing-masing. Baekhyun hendak mengambil ponsel miliknya, namun sebelum tangannya menggapainya suara dering yang berasal dari ponsel Baekhyun terdengar.

 **Drrrtt.. Drrrtt..**

Disana tertera nama seseorang yang Baekhyun jelas kenali. "Siapa, kau tidak mengangkatnya?"

"Hera."

"Angkat saja." tapi Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab panggilan Hera.

.

.

Keduanya saat ini berada di Lotte world tengah menghabiskan waktu liburnya bersama. Keduanya saling menggenggam tangan dan tertawa, menelusuri setiap wahana outdoor disana. Mereka tengah berunding untuk menaiki wahana mana yang pertama akan mereka coba. Setelah perundingan itu, akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk menaiki Atlantis.

Beberapa jam berlalu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya di Lotte world. Kini keduanya melangkah untuk pulang dengan saling menggenggam tangan.

"Bagaimana, kau senang?"

"Ini benar-benar sangat menyenangkan, Chanyeol." pekik Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar tangan Chanyeol mengusak gemas rambut Baekhyun, membuat sosok itu tersenyum dengan malu. Keduanya akhirnya menaiki subway untuk kembali ke asramanya.

.

.

Tiba-tiba langkah Chanyeol terhenti begitu saja, "Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan bingung.

"Aku akan ke supermarket, kau mau aku belikan sesuatu?"

"Ice cream."

"Strawberry?" Baekhyun tampak mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Kau tunggu aku dikamar, aku tidak akan lama." akhirnya Baekhyun melangkah kearah asramanya, sedangkan Chanyeol ia melangkah kearah supermarket dekat sekolahnya.

Beberapa menit Baekhyun sampai dikamarnya, saat ia hendak melangkah kekamar mandi tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari arah luar. Sebelah alis Baekhyun tampak terangkat, namun ia langsung membawa langkahnya untuk membuka pintu.

"Eomma, Hera."

"Oppa, eommonie mengajak ku untuk mengunjungi Baekhyun oppa." dengan terpaksa Baekhyun mempersilahkan masuk keduanya. Baekhyun duduk diatas ranjang bersama Hera, sedangkan nyonya Byun duduk dikursi belajar. Ketiganya berbincang bersama, namun ditengah-tengah perbincangannya seseorang masuk begitu saja.

"Baek, ini ice cream yang kau..."

"A-ah maaf ahjumma, aku tidak tahu jika ada yang berkunjung." Chanyeol meminta maaf dan membungkuk.

"Siapa Baekhyun?"

"Dia.. Temanku eomma." Baekhyun membawa tatapannya menatap wajah Chanyeol beberapa detik.

"Baiklah eomma harus pulang."

"Eommonie, bolehkah Hera tetap disini sebentar saja?"

"Tentu, dan Baekhyun yang akan mengantarmu pulang." Hera langsung tersenyum, sedangkan Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyumannya yang ia paksakan. Nyonya Byun akhirnya keluar dari kamar itu.

"Ini ice cream mu, Baek. Aku akan keluar, jadi kalian bisa mengobrol berdua." Chanyeol melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamarnya, sedangkan sosok mungil itu menatap kepergian Chanyeol tanpa mencegahnya.

Laki-laki tinggi itu membawa langkahnya kearah taman asrama, ia duduk diatas rerumputan hijau dibawah pohon. Sedangkan mata bulatnya menatap lurus keatas, memandangi langit yang kini sudah gelap disinari oleh cahaya bulan dan bintang. Hampir dua jam Chanyeol duduk ditempat itu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah menuju kamarnya. Saat didepan pintu Chanyeol cukup ragu untuk masuk saat melihat pintu itu tidak tertutup dengan rapat. Namun Chanyeol tetap membawa langkahnya masuk.

Baru beberapa langkah, Chanyeol langsung berdiri mematung melihat dua sosok yang kini tengah berpagutan diatas ranjang. Dengan perlahan kakinya melangkah mundur, meninggalkan kamar itu.

 **Klikk**

Baekhyun langsung melepaskan pagutannya saat mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup. "Sebaiknya oppa mengantarmu pulang sekarang, ini sudah malam." Hera mengangguk dengan malu.

Saat keluar dari kamarnya, Baekhyun menolehkan tatapannya kesana kemari mencari sosok Chanyeol, yang mungkin akan salahpaham dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

.

.

Setelah kepulangan Baekhyun kembali ke asramanya, ia langsung mencari Chanyeol kesana kemari karena Baekhyun tidak mendapati sosok itu dikamarnya.

"Kau dimana, Chanyeol?" ucap Baekhyun dengan pelan dan berlari mencari sosok tinggi itu tanpa lelah. Mata sipitnya terus menelusuri setiap sudut untuk menemukan Chanyeol, dan bibir tipis itu langsung tersenyum lega saat melihat sosok yang dicarinya ia temukan ditaman asrama. Baekhyun langsung berlari dan memeluk Chanyeol begitu saja.

"Kau disini, aku mencari mu kemana-mana!"

"Bolehkah aku cemburu, saat melihatmu bersama.."

"Hera yang memulainya, Chanyeol. Kau bisa menghapus jejak ciuman nya dibibirku!" Chanyeol langsung menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan melumat habis bibir tipis itu. "Aku sudah menghapusnya!" ucap Chanyeol dengan mengusap bibir basah Baekhyun dengan ibu jari besarnya.

"Kau bisa menghapus sentuhannya ditubuh ku!"

"Apa kalian..." Baekhyun langsung menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu bersama Hera. Tapi aku ingin melakukan itu untuk pertama kalinya dengan mu, dengan seseorang yang ku cintai."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan..." Baekhyun langsung menempelkan telunjuknya dibibir tebal Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?" namun Chanyeol langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya lari bersama dimalam yang sepi hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di asrama.

.

 **Brukkk**

Chanyeol langsung membanting tubuh Baekhyun keatas ranjang saat kedua nya sampai dikamar asramanya. Bibir tebal Chanyeol melumat kembali bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan kasar, sosok mungil itu mencoba mengimbangi permainan Chanyeol yang membuatnya hampir kewalahan.

"Cpkk"

"Eumphh"

Tangan mungil Baekhyun meremas kuat setiap helai rambut Chanyeol untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya. Lidah basah keduanya saling beradu dengan lincah didalam mulut, membuat keduanya mendapatkan kenikmatan hingga seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Setelah beberapa menit mereka berciuman, pagutan itu akhirnya terlepas saat Chanyeol sadar jika yang berada dibawahnya membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Baekhyun terengah-engah dengan bibir tipisnya yang kini sudah bengkak karena ulah Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mengganti sentuhan gadis itu dengan sentuhanku. Aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa melupakan malam ini, Baek." bisik Chanyeol tepat diwajah sayu Baekhyun.

"Lakukanlah, Chanyeol. Aku milikmu!" tangan Chanyeol langsung melepas semua pakaiannya dan membuangnya keatas lantai begitu saja. Baekhyun menatap tubuh Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat sempurna dengan kejantanannya yang lebih besar darinya. Chanyeol kembali keatas ranjang dan membuka pakaian Baekhyun, membuat sosok mungil itu kini bertelanjang seperti dirinya. Chanyeol langsung menindih tubuh Baekhyun kembali, dengan lidah panas miliknya kini menjilati telinga dan turun hingga keleher mulus Baekhyun membuat sosok itu melenguh menikmati hisapan dari bibir Chanyeol.

 **Slurrrrpp**

"Aughhh, Chanhh oughh nnnghh" sosok mungil yang berada dibawah Chanyeol itu mendesah saat nipple merah muda Baekhyun dihisap dengan kuat oleh sosok yang berada di atasnya. Sedangkan satu jari besar Chanyeol mulai turun kebawah dan menggoda hole sempit itu.

"A-aa-aughh" Baekhyun mendesis nyeri saat satu jari besar Chanyeol masuk kedalam holenya yang kering, Chanyeol mulai memaju mundurkannya dengan perlahan. Sedangkan bibir tebalnya kini kembali menghisap leher Baekhyun. Sedangkan jari Chanyeol yang kini menggoda hole Baekhyun, mencoba memasukan satu jari lagi membuat Baekhyun kembali mendesis nyeri. Ini baru dua jari Chanyeol yang masuk, lalu bagaimana jika kejantanan besarnya yang menerobos masuk kedalam lubang sempit itu. Setelah beberapa menit Chanyeol memaju mundurkan jarinya untuk menggoda lubang sempit Baekhyun, kini ia mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan.

Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk terduduk "Baek, apa kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Aku akan melakukannya untukmu." Chanyeol berdiri disamping ranjang, sedangkan sosok mungil itu terduduk diranjang dan mulai memasukan kejantanan besar milik Chanyeol kedalam mulut mungilnya. Ini baru kepalanya saja, namun mulut Baekhyun terasa penuh. Tangan Chanyeol membantu mendorong kepala Baekhyun agar kejantanan besarnya bisa masuk. "Aughhh"

Mulut mungil itu mulai memaju mundurkannya, sedangkan sebelah tangannya mengurut kejantanan Chanyeol yang tidak masuk kemulutnya. "Aughhh terus Baekhh oughh ini sangat nikmathh aughh"

Kedua tangan Chanyeol akhirnya membantu Baekhyun untuk memaju mundurkan mulutnya dengan cepat "Aughhh bagus oughh eughhh Baekhh aughhh" sedangkan Baekhyun ia kewalahan dengan gerakan Chanyeol dikepalanya, hingga ia terbatuk-batuk dengan mata memerah saat ujung kepala kejantanan Chanyeol menyentuh tenggorokannya. Hingga dorongan terakhir cairan putih milik Chanyeol menyembur didalam mulut Baekhyun, membuat sosok dominan itu mengerang nikmat. Sedangkan sosok mungil itu menelan cairan putih hingga ada yang menetes keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

Chanyeol membawa bibir tebalnya untuk melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan jejak cairan putih miliknya yang masih tertinggal disana tanpa jijik sedikitpun. Sosok kecil itu kembali Chanyeol tindih dengan pagutan keduanya. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya menuntun kejantanan miliknya untuk ia gesekan dihole Baekhyun. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit, milik(?) Chanyeol kembali menegang dan siap untuk menerobos masuk kedalam lubang sempit itu.

"Aku akan memasukannya sekarang. Ini akan terasa sakit, tapi aku akan berusaha melakukannya dengan lembut." Chanyeol membawa kedua tangan Baekhyun dan mengalungkannya dilehernya, sedangkan bibir tebal miliknya ia bawa untuk berpagutan kembali dengan bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol mengarahkan kejantanan miliknya untuk menerobos masuk. Baekhyun yang sadar milik(?) Chanyeol mulai menerobos masuk langsung mengigit bibir sosok yang kini berada diatasnya hingga ia mendesis nyeri. Tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa terbelah dan itu benar-benar sakit, jari-jari Baekhyun mencengkram kuat leher Chanyeol membuat sosok itu kini lagi-lagi mendesis nyeri. Cairan bening dari sudut mata Baekhyun turun begitu saja, membuat Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya. Jari-jari besarnya menghapus airmata Baekhyun "Maaf aku menyakitimu, tapi rasa sakit ini hanya sebentar." Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol kembali menggerakan milik(?) nya untuk masuk dengan sekali hentakan.

"A-aughhh" Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya dengan airmata yang lagi-lagi menetes melewati pipinya. Chanyeol mulai memaju mundurkan kejantanannya dengan pelan, hingga suara rintihan kesakitan Baekhyun berubah menjadi desahan kenikmatan. Tumbukan pelan itu kini mulai dengan tempo yang cepat. Suara tubrukan kulit bagian bawah keduanya menggema mengisi ruangan kamar keduanya. "Aughhh oughhh yeolhh terushh oughh aughh"

.

Ke empat laki-laki yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar milik Baekhyun yang hendak mengetuk pintu itu mereka urungkan, saat mendengar sayup-sayup suara desahan milik seseorang. Luhan dan Kyungsoo berdehem kikuk, sedangkan Jongin ia bersiul dengan menatap kekasihnya 'Kyungsoo'. Sehun, laki-laki albino itu tidak berekspresi sama sekali.

"Kyung-ie.."

"Astaga, ayo." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin, membuat sosok laki-laki berkulit tan itu tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Luhan dan Sehun. Luhan dan Sehun masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan memandanginya, sedangkan kedua telinga mereka terus-terusan mendengar sayup-sayup suara desahan itu 'lagi'.

"Ayo kita kembali kekamar, Sehun."

"Bercinta?"

"Baru kemarin kau melakukannya!" Sehun terkekeh. Dan keduanya meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

Sudah empat ronde Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melakukannya tanpa lelah, Baekhyun bahkan sudah beberapa kali mengeluarkan cairan putihnya mengotori tubuh Chanyeol dan tubuhnya. Hingga tumbukan ke delapannya kejantanan Chanyeol berkedut dan semakin membesar didalam hole Baekhyun pertanda ia akan menyemburkan cairan panasnya 'lagi'. Dan.. Chanyeol mengerang dengan nikmat saat cairan panas itu menyembur memenuhi tubuh Baekhyun. Tubuh Chanyeol ia jatuhkan disamping Baekhyun dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah, sedangkan keringat membasahi tubuh keduanya.

"Terimakasih, Baek." Chanyeol langsung mengecup kepala Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yeol-ie."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Baekhyun-ie." Chanyeol mendaratkan beberapa kecupan dipucuk kepala sosok mungil yang kini berada didalam pelukannya.

Chanyeol menarik selimut tebal itu untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang keduanya dan pergi kealam tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

"Arhhhh" Baekhyun berdesis nyeri saat bagian tubuh bawahnya terasa sakit, ia hendak bangun namun rasanya sangat susah. Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi langsung membawa langkahnya menghampiri Baekhyun, saat melihat sosok mungil itu kesakitan akibat perbuatannya.

"Aku tidak bisa bangun, Chanyeol." namun sosok tinggi itu malah terkekeh tak berdosa. Baekhyun langsung memukul Chanyeol dengan bantal dengan kesal.

"Aku akan membantumu." Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun kedalam kamar mandi dalam keadaan telanjang. "Aku ingin melakukannya lagi, tapi kau masih kesakitan."

"Yakkk, Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun dan sosok tinggi itu lagi-lagi malah terkekeh tak berdosa.

.

.

Ke lima laki-laki itu kini tengah menikmati makan siangnya di kantin sekolah dengan perbincangan gak jelas seperti biasanya. Dengan sesekali ke empat sahabat Baekhyun terus mencuri pandang kearah lehernya yang memerah bekas kissmark tanpa sepengetahuan sosok mungil itu. Namun gerakan sendok Baekhyun terhenti begitu saja saat telinganya mendengar suara Jongin.

"Baek, kami tahu kau dan Chanyeol melakukannya kemarin malam, bekas dilehermu benar-benar terlihat jelas. Lalu bagaiamana dengan.. Hera?" tanpa diduga Baekhyun berdiri dan menggebrak meja dengan keras membuat keempat sahabatnya terlonjak kaget.

 **Brakkk**

Baekhyun meninggalkan keempat sahabatnya. "Kau bodoh, kenapa membahas itu!" desis Luhan dengan menoyor kepala Jongin, sedangkan Sehun ia menatap tajam kearah Jongin. Laki-laki berkulit tan itu hanya mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya untuk melakukan vsign kearah tiga laki-laki yang kini menatap tajam kearahnya. Kyungsoo memukul punggung kekasihnya 'Jongin' sangat keras hingga dia mendesis nyeri "Bisakah kau jaga mulutmu itu!"

Tiba-tiba datang Chanyeol kearah empat laki-laki yang kini masih berada dikursinya "Apa kalian melihat Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun baru pergi." sahut Jongin dan..

 **Plakkk**

"Diamlah, Jongin!" desis Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Chanyeol tampak mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Sehun. Sehun dan Chanyeol melangkah bersama meninggalkan tiga sahabatnya.

"Sehun, aku ikut." Kyungsoo dan Luhan menarik Jongin yang mendadak sangat menjengkelkan.

"Diamlah bodoh!" desis Luhan.

.

.

Sehun dan Chanyeol kini berada diatap sekolah memandangi hamparan lapangan yang tampak luas.

"Apa kau mencintai Baekhyun?"

"Aku mencintainya."

"Kau hanya mencintainya atau memang benar-benar mencintainya."

"Baekhyun adalah dunia ku."

Sehun tampak menarik nafasnya dan membawa tatapannya kearah Chanyeol "Kau tahu, jika Baekhyun ketahuan berpacaran dengan seorang laki-laki apa konsekuensi untuknya. Baekhyun akan dikirim keluar negeri."

"Ke-keluar negeri?"

"Kami berlima bersahabat sejak kecil, maka dari itu saat aku, Luhan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo memutuskan setelah lulus dari JHS untuk sekolah disini Baekhyun dengan susah payah meminta pada orangtuanya untuk menginjinkannya sekolah disini. Sekolah ini milik Appa ku dan kau tahu pengurus asrama itu adalah noona ku, Yoona noona sebelumnya tidak pernah mengijinkan siapapun menjadi teman sekamarnya Baekhyun karena itu adalah permintaan dari kedua orangtua Baekhyun."

"Hera?"

"Baekhyun dan Hera bertunangan sudah satu tahun atas dasar bisnis orangtuanya. Aku tidak tahu Baekhyun bisa bertahan selama itu sampai sekarang. Kami cukup tahu apa yang dirasakannya selama ini, dia tidak mencintai Hera tapi dia juga tidak bisa menyakiti gadis itu."

.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain, Baekhyun duduk dengan secarik kertas dan pena yang ia torehkan warna hitamnya disana. Setengah jam berlalu dan kini Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur dengan menyamping dengan mata terpejam namun ia tidak tertidur. Baekhyun tidak kembali kesekolahnya setelah melarikan diri dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

.

Hingga sore menjelang, dan suara pintu terbuka. Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya namun dengan posisi yang sama tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Chanyeol langsung membawa langkahnya kearah Baekhyun dan duduk ditepi ranjang. Kedua tangan Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan kini sosok mungil itu menatap wajahnya.

Seorang gadis membawa langkahnya menelusuri setiap nomor kamar diasrama itu. Setelah meminta ijin pada eomma nya Baekhyun dan tentu pengurus asrama ini, Hera berniat mengunjungi tunangannya 'Baekhyun' dengan membawakan cake strawberry kesukaan laki-laki itu, namun tentu tanpa memberitahu Baekhyun terlebih dahulu. Dengan sangat pelan Hera membuka pintu hingga tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, namun langkahnya terhenti begitu saja saat ia baru beberapa langkah memasuki kamar Baekhyun. Niatnya untuk mengejutkan laki-laki itu malah ia sendiri yang dibuat terkejut oleh Baekhyun. Langkah kakinya dengan perlahan mundur, sedangkan sebelah tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya. Kedua matanya bisa melihat dengan jelas Baekhyun berpagutan dengan mesra bersama seorang laki-laki yang Hera yakini itu adalah teman sekamar Baekhyun.

Gadis itu membawa langkahnya kembali keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan menutup pintu itu dengan sangat pelan. Hera berjalan dengan gontai hingga ia menabrak seseorang dan menjatuhkan cake strawberry itu.

.

Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan itu dan menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua mata besarnya menatap tepat kemata sipit Baekhyun "Ayo setelah lulus dari sekolah ini, kita pergi ke negara dimana cinta kita akan dihargai dan tidak akan dipandang sebelah mata."

"Chan.. Yeol."

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, Baek. Aku tahu dari Sehun, setelah kau lulus orangtua mu akan mengirim mu ke Amerika bersama Hera."

"Kau adalah duniaku, Baekhyun. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dunia indahku." Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan isakannya.

"Aku harus bagaimana Chanyeol? Hera mencintaiku dan aku mencintaimu, tapi aku juga tidak mau menyakiti kalian berdua." ucap Baekhyun dengan isakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun menaiki taksi untuk pergi kerumahnya, hanya butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam untuk sampai. Baekhyun membawa langkahnya masuk kedalam rumah, namun hanya disambut oleh para maidnya. "Kemana eomma?"

"Tuan dan nyonya pergi ke Cina untuk urusan bisnis tuan muda."

"Berapa hari?"

"Kemungkinan tiga atau lima hari, tuan dan nyonya kembali dari Cina." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti dan maid itu kembali keruang dapur. Raut wajahnya langsung membinar dan ia merogoh ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Hampir satu jam menunggu, terdengar suara bel yang dibunyikan seseorang dari arah luar. Baekhyun langsung membawa langkahnya dan membuka pintu, disana ia bisa melihat sosok tinggi berdiri dengan wajah tampannya seperti biasa.

"Ayo masuklah."

"Tapi, Baek?"

"Eomma dan appa sedang berada di Cina, dan maid dirumah ini gak akan ada yang berani mengadu pada mereka. Kau tenang saja!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk masuk dan menariknya kelantai atas dimana letak kamarnya berada.

Disinilah sekarang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berada diruang kamar Baekhyun yang luas. Keduanya duduk diatas ranjang dengan saling berpelukan.

"Chanyeol, aku menginginkan kita seperti ini selamanya."

"Aku pun, Baek. Aku ingin hidup berdua bersama mu, hanya ada kita dan anak yang akan kita adopsi nanti."

"Tapi bagaimana jika Tuhan tidak menakdirkan kita?" Chanyeol langsung menempelkan bibir tebalnya dibibir tipis milik Baekhyun, agar sosok mungil itu tidak mengeluarkan lagi perkataan yang menakutinya.

.

.

Hingga hari berganti, siang ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berniat menghabiskan waktunya terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka kembali ke asrama. Keduanya sedari tadi berada diatas ranjang dengan bertelanjang dada. Chanyeol yang berada diatas Baekhyun terus menggoda area sensitife sosok mungil itu, membuatnya terus tertawa dengan geli karena ulah Chanyeol.

Sedangkan dihalaman rumah kediaman keluarga Byun terparkir mobil hitam yang mengkilap. Dan turunlah sosok tuan dan nyonya Byun dari dalam mobil itu. Keduanya membawa langkahnya dan disambut oleh seorang maid "Tuan muda ada dirumah nyonya."

"Baekhyun dirumah?"

"Yeobo, Baekhyun ada dirumah."

"Benarkah? Tumben anak itu pulang tanpa kita suruh." orangtua Baekhyun akhirnya membawa langkahnya kearah lantai atas tanpa curiga. Mereka berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun dan hendak mengetuk pintu kamar sang anak, namun urung mereka lakukan saat kedua telinganya mendengar suara dari dalam. "Oughhh Yeolhhh terus aughh"

 **Brakkkk**

Tuan Byun membuka pintu itu dengan sangat keras, matanya langsung membola dengan marah saat melihat anak laki-lakinya berada dibawah sosok anak laki-laki yang tidak ia kenali, namun nyonya Byun jelas masih ingat siapa sosok yang berada diatas tubuh anaknya itu. Tuan Byun menarik tubuh Chanyeol dari atas tubuh Baekhyun dengan kasar dan..

 **Plakkk**

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat tepat dipipi Chanyeol "Appa!"

Tanpa diduga tuan Byun mengambil tongkat baseball dan memukuli punggung Chanyeol hingga bertubi-tubi. Namun Chanyeol tidak melawannya, ia menerima pukulan itu membuat Baekhyun memohon dengan tangisannya.

"Hentikan appa, Baekhyun mohon hentikan. Chanyeol tidak bersalah ini semua salah Baekhyun." Baekhyun terus memohon dengan memeluk kaki tuan Byun dan berharap mau mendengar permohonanya. Baekhyun tidak bisa, ia tidak sanggup melihat orang yang dicintainya tidak berdaya dipukili oleh orangtuanya.

"Jadi bajingan ini namanya Chanyeol." tuan Byun semakin memukuli punggung Chanyeol. Baekhyun semakin terisak dan terus memohon dikaki appa nya.

"Eomma, Baekhyun mohon hentikan appa." namun eomma nya pun hanya diam tidak peduli dengan permohonan anaknya.

"Kau tidak tahu terima kasih Baekhyun, eomma dan appa mengijinkanmu sekolah disana dan kau.. Kau malah seperti ini! Apa kau ingin seperti Sehun?"

"Keluar dari rumahku!" desis tuan Byun. Chanyeol mengambil baju miliknya dan melangkah pergi, namun ia menoleh melihat sosok mungilnya menangis memandangi kepergiannya.

' _Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun.'_ batin Chanyeol dan melangkah pergi.

"Secepatnya appa akan memindahkan mu ke Amerika." tuan dan nyonya Byun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri dikamar nya yang terus terisak. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya dikaki ranjang dengan kepala yang ia sembunyikan diantara lengannya. Suara isakannya terus terdengar dengan gumaman dan permintaan maaf Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan gontai menelusuri asrama, sedangkan tatapannya tampak sendu membuat ke empat sahabat Baekhyun menatapnya bingung.

"Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu padanya!"

Saat Luhan hendak bertanya namun tubuh Chanyeol terjatuh begitu saja "Astaga, apa yang terjadi dengan mu?"

Sehun dan Jongin mencoba untuk membantu Chanyeol untuk terbangun, namun rintihan kesakitan Chanyeol membuat empat laki-laki itu semakin bertanya-tanya. Keempatnya membawa Chanyeol terlebih dahulu kedalam kamarnya, sebelum mereka memberikan sederet pertanyaan pada Chanyeol. Laki-laki bermata besar itu kini duduk ditepi ranjang dengan rintihan nyerinya kembali.

"Apa yang terjadi Chanyeol? Aku tidak melihatmu dan Baekhyun dari kemarin." ucap Luhan.

"Aku baru kembali dari rumah Baekhyun." sahut Chanyeol dengan suara lemahnya.

"Kau.. Dari rumah Baekhyun?" itu Sehun yang cukup terkejut dengan sahutan Chanyeol. Sehunpun yang posisinya sebagai sepupu Baekhyun ia jarang menginjakan kakinya dirumah keluarga Byun, jika bukan acara keluarga.

"Baekhyun kemarin menelponku untuk datang kerumahnya, karena orangtuanya berada di Cina. Dan siang ini mereka kembali dan melihatku bersama Baekhyun."

"Astaga, untung kau tidak mati ditangan appa nya Baekhyun!" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kau terluka?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku hanya di pukuli." keempatnya tampak tidak terkejut dengan sahutan Chanyeol, karena mereka tahu betul bagaimana tabiat seorang tuan Byun. Sehun menyingkap t-shirt Chanyeol dan mereka semua bisa melihat luka lebam disana yang cukup parah.

"Apa kau mempunyai obat untuk luka mu?" tanya Luhan.

"Ada di kotak p3k didalam lemariku." Luhan membawa langkahnya untuk mencari kotak p3k dan hanya butuh waktu sebentar untuk menemukannya dan memberikannya pada Sehun. Dan Sehun dengan tulus mengobati luka lebam Chanyeol.

"Yang aku takutkan mungkin akan terjadi!"

.

.

Isakan Baekhyun kini sudah tak terdengar, ruang kamar itu kini hening tanpa suara sekecil apapun. Tubuh Baekhyun dibalut oleh selimut tebal dengan tatapan kosongnya menatap tepat kearah dinding yang bercat cream. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, namun Baekhyun tidak menoleh ataupun bergerak.

"Ini makan malam untuk tuan muda." hanya hening yang menyahutnya.

Hingga tengah malam tiba, Baekhyun masih diposisi sama dengan tatapan yang sama. Makanan itu bahkan tidak ia sentuh sedikitpun diatas meja nakas.

Tetesan airmata nya kembali keluar dari sudut matanya, saat Baekhyun lagi-lagi teringat dengan sosok Chanyeol nya.

"Bagaimana jika dunia mu pergi?" hanya itu gumaman terakhir Baekhyun sebelum dirinya memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Sore ini Baekhyun berdiri tepat dijendela kaca dengan menatap kosong kearah langit yang kini berwarna senja. Bahkan seseorang masuk kedalam kamarnya pun Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya.

"Oppa." namun suara seseorang yang begitu lembut menyapa telinganya membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hera."

"Ya, ini aku Hera." Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Hera dengan terisak.

"Maafkan oppa, maafkan oppa yang sudah menghianati mu." namun Hera menggelengkan kepalanya. Keduanya kini duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Oppa tidak salah, tidak ada yang salah diantara kita ataupun.. Chanyeol oppa. Hera mengerti, jika oppa memang tidak bisa mencinta Hera. Hera tidak marah saat melihat oppa berciuman dengan Chanyeol op.."

"Hera." Baekhyun tercengang dengan lontaran Hera, jadi gadis yang berada dihadapannya sudah mengetahuinya.

"Hera hanya terkejut oppa." Baekhyun kembali memeluk Hera dengan rasa bersalahnya karena sudah menghianati gadis sebaik dirinya. Namun hatinya tetaplah tidak bisa dibohongi, jika Baekhyun memang tidak pernah bisa mencintai Hera.

Satu jam sudah Hera berada dikamar Baekhyun dan ia berpamitan untuk pulang. Kedua tangan Baekhyun menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan mengecup kening gadis itu dengan lembut "Hiduplah dengan bahagia."

Setelah kepergian Hera, Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya melamun diatas ranjangnya. Bahkan makanan yang selalu dibawa maid kekamarnya tidak pernah ia sentuh. Baekhyun ingin sekali mendengar suara seseorang yang dirindukannya, namun sayang ia tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun karena ponsel miliknya sudah diambil oleh orangtuanya. Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya menangis merindukan Chanyeol tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

.

.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya ditengah malam. Langit bahkan masih gelap dan jam dinding masih menunjukan pukul 02.15 pagi. Keringatnya membasahi wajah Chanyeol dengan nafas terengahnya.

"Aku mimpi buruk, Baekhyun ku harap kau baik-baik saja disana." Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Hati dan pikirannya benar-benar kacau saat ini.

.

.

Baekhyun terus menatap kosong, sedangkan airmatanya terus-terusan menetes melewati pipinya. Baekhyun tidak sanggup saat semua perasaan cinta dan rindunya tersimpan tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tanpa sadar tangannya menarik seprai putihnya dan menyobeknya hingga menjadi seutas kain yang panjang.

.

.

Chanyeol beranjak dari ranjang dan melangkah kearah meja belajar disana terpajang sebuah frame dengan gambar karikatur hasil miliknya. Didalam gambar itu ada karikatur dirinya dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol hendak mengambil frame itu, namun tanpa sengaja Chanyeol malah menjatuhnya dan membuat kacanya pecah berantakan. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol langsung menyentuh dadanya, saat ia merasakan mendadak tidak enak hati.

"Baekhyun, ahh." telunjuknya terluka saat ia tidak sengaja menyentuh pecahan kaca frame itu. Chanyeol mengambil gambar karikatur itu, namun matanya langsung tersita oleh secarik kertas lain yang menempel dengan gambar karikaturnya. Chanyeol membukanya dan itu hasil tulisan tangan Baekhyun. Ya, Chanyeol mengetahuinya dengan pasti.

 _ **Chanyeol, kau tahu! Seandainya aku bisa, aku ingin menulis nama mu dibintang. Agar semua orang tahu, bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu.**_

 _ **Aku tahu, ini tidak akan mudah. Cinta kita akan menghadapi kesulitan, tapi kita bisa saling menggenggam untuk melewati jurang dalam yang mencoba untuk memisahkan kita. Karena pada dasarnya sebuah kebahagiaan akan datang pada mereka yang merasakan sakitnya sebuah pengorbanan.**_

 _ **Chanyeol, terima kasih sudah mengubah jalan hidupku yang pahit menjadi manis. Berada disampingmu membuatku merasa nyaman. Setiap pagi dibangun tidurku, aku tersenyum bahagia melihat sosok dirimu yang selalu memeluk ku.**_

 _ **Tapi aku selalu bertanya pada diriku sendiri "Apa Tuhan akan menakdirkan kita?"**_

 _ **Aku takut, aku benar-benar takut Chanyeol.**_

 _ **Kenapa orang melihat cinta kita sebelah mata? Bukankah kita sama, cinta kita sama seperti mereka. Kita hanya special, begitukan Chanyeol!**_

 _ **Mari kita cepat lulus dari sekolah dan pergi berdua ke negara dimana mereka akan menghargai cinta kita.**_

 _ **Ah, kau tahu! Aku suka langit dan aku ingin menjadi langit, agar aku bisa melihatmu dari atas sana. Saat langit cerah, itu berarti aku sedang bahagia karena melihat senyumanmu. Tetapi jika langit hujan, itu berarti aku sedang merindukanmu.**_

' _ **Aku mencintai mu sampai nafasku terhenti'**_

 **\--**

Tanpa disadarinya tetesan air mata menetes begitu saja tepat keatas kertas itu. "Bae-Baekhyun."

Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu perasaan aneh saat ini, ia ingin sekali menemui sosok mungil Baekhyun. Namun sayang jam di dinding baru menunjukan pukul 03.10 pagi, tidak mungkin dirinya berkunjung kerumah Baekhyun sepagi ini.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum ditengah-tengah tangisannya, tatapan kosongnya seperti melihat bayang-bayang Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan senyuman tampannya dan melambai kearahnya. Tangan Baekhyun pun melambai kearah bayang-bayang Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh dan menghitam.

"Selamat tinggal Chanyeol-ie, aku mencintai mu."

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah dengan suara kicau burung dipagi hari yang bertengger diatas pepohonan. Seperti biasanya seorang maid membawa nampan yang berisi sarapan pagi untuk tuan mudanya 'Baekhyun', namun sayang pintu kamar itu terkunci pagi ini. Maid itu akhirnya kembali turun kebawah saat tidak mendapati respon dari dalam.

"Maaf tuan, nyonya. Pintu kamar tuan Baekhyun terkunci."

"Anak itu benar-benar!" desis tuan Byun.

"Yeobo, Baekhyun tidak makan sejak kita mengurungnya dikamar. Aku khawatir!"

Namun ditengah-tengah sarapan keduanya, terdengar seseorang membunyikan bel. Itu Chanyeol, ia masuk begitu saja saat seorang maid membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Anak kurang ajar ini, kau masih berani datang kerumah ku!" bentak tuan Byun.

"Ahjussi, ku mohon biarkan aku menemui Baekhyun."

"Tidak!" namun Chanyeol langsung berlari kearah lantai atas membuat tuan Byun terus berteriak padanya.

Chanyeol mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar itu "Baekhyun, ini aku Chanyeol. Buka pintunya, Baek." namun hanya hening yang menyambutnya. Chanyeol tanpa henti terus mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun, namun lagi-lagi hanya hening yang menyambutnya. Perasaan Chanyeol semakin tidak karuan, saat pikiran-pikiran buruk terus menghantui dirinya. Dengan terpaksa Chanyeol membuka pintu itu dengan paksa.

 **Brakkk**

Chanyeol langsung melangkah mundur dan terjatuh begitu saja. Apa ini mimpi buruk, apa dia sedang bermimpi sekarang. Chanyeol terus menggelengkan kepalanya menatap sosok mungil yang dicintainya dengan leher tergantung.

"Baekhyun/Baekhyun." teriak tuan dan nyonya Byun membuat tiga maidnya langsung berlari kearah lantai atas. Tiga maid itu langsung menutup mulutnya tidak percaya melihat sosok tuan mudanya tergantung dengan seutas kain.

"Cepat carikan gunting." teriak tuan Byun dan tiga maid itu langsung masuk dan mencari gunting didalam kamar Baekhyun. Beruntunglah tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukannya.

 **Drrrtt.. Drrrtt..**

Terdengar dering ponsel milik Chanyeol dan itu panggilan dari Sehun. Chanyeol mencoba untuk menjawab panggilan Sehun dengan tangan bergetar.

" **Ha-halo Sehun.** " namun ponsel itu langsung terjatuh begitu saja.

.

" **Chanyeol, ada apa dengan suara mu?** "

" **Chanyeol, halo Chanyeol!** " namun tidak ada sahutan dari seberang sana, namun ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara yang berteriak memanggil nama 'Baekhyun'

"Ada apa?" tanya tiga sahabatnya.

"Kita harus kerumah Baekhyun sekarang, sepertinya terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun."

Ke empat laki-laki itu langsung berlari keluar sekolah dan menaiki taksi untuk sampai kerumah keluarga Byun. Dan beruntunglah jalanan hari ini tidak begitu macet, membuat ke empat laki-laki itu sampai dengan cepat. Ke empatnya langsung berlari kearah pintu utama dan membunyikan bel. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu, akhirnya seorang maid membukakan pintu.

"Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Tu-tuan muda, tuan muda..."

"Aishh!" Sehun benar-benar kesal saat ia bertanya tapi maid itu malah menjawab dengan tergagap. Ke empat laki-laki itu membawa langkahnya dengan setengah berlari saat melihat dua maid berdiri dilantai atas, namun langkah mereka terhenti begitu saja saat melihat Chanyeol terduduk dengan tatapan kosongnya, sedangkan airmatanya menetes melewati pipinya tanpa suara. Ke empatnya langsung tercengang saat melihat sosok sahabatnya 'Baekhyun' berbaring dengan kulit pucatnya, namun bukan hanya itu yang membuat mereka tercengang seuatas kain yang tergantung membuat mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada dipikiran mereka.

"Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?" itu Sehun yang berteriak. Ke empatnya melangkah masuk dengan gontai. Luhan mendekati sosok Baekhyun yang sudah tidak bergerak saat ini, tangannya ia bawa untuk merasakan deru nafas hangat dihidung sosok itu namun ia tidak merasakannya. Luhan terus memastikan, ia menyentuh leher dan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun berharap ia merasakan detakan disana namun.. "Kenapa aku tidak merasakan detak kehidupan didalam tubuh Baekhyun?" ucap Luhan dengan sangat pelan kearah Sehun, membuat Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya tak mampu menyembunyikan airmatanya. Kyungsoo langsung menangis dan memeluk Jongin, laki-laki berkulit tan itupun ikut menangis seperti kekasihnya. Sedangkan Sehun ia berkacak pinggang dengan menengadahkan kepalanya, ia tidak percaya sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya pergi dengan cara seperti ini. Luhan membawa tatapannya kearah Chanyeol yang kini hanya menatap kosong kearahnya.

"Ini semua gara-gara keegoisan kalian!"

"Sehun, jangan berteriak seperti itu!" Luhan mencoba untuk mengingatkan kekasihnya.

"Jika kalian tidak egois, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah pergi dengan cara seperti ini! Kalian takut Baekhyun seperti ku, dan kalian mengendalikan hidupnya seperti boneka."

"Sehun, cukup! Ini bukan waktunya untuk kau berteriak seperti itu pada Byun ahjussi dan ahjumma."

Luhan membawa langkahnya kearah Chanyeol dengan merengkuh bahunya, mencoba untuk menyadarkannya. "Chanyeol, sadarlah!"

"Bae-Baekhyun, dia baik-baik saja bukan? Baekhyun baik-baik saja."

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah.." Chanyeol langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan beranjak dari tempatnya, ia mencoba untuk berdiri dan melangkah gontai untuk menghampiri sosok yang dicintainya namun...

 **Brukkk**

Chanyeol terjatuh begitu saja tepat dihadapan Sehun. Sehun hendak membantu Chanyeol untuk terbangun, namun tangan Sehun ditepis begitu saja oleh Chanyeol. Laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu akhirnya merangkak kearah Baekhyun yang kini berada dipangkuan tuan Byun.

"Baekhyun oppa." itu Hera yang baru saja datang bersama orangtuanya. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Hera langsung memeluk sang eomma dan sang appa mencoba untuk menenangkan putrinya.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol merengkuh wajah Baekhyun yang pucat, tetesan airmatanya bahkan menetes tepat diwajah Baekhyun. "Baek, ini aku Chanyeol-ie mu. Ayo bangunlah, aku datang untuk membawa mu. Bukankah kita akan pergi bersama ke negara yang akan menghargai cinta kita, ayo kita pergi hari ini Baek. Ayo bangunlah Baek, ku mohon. Bukankah kau ingin hidup bahagia bersamaku, bersama anak yang akan kita adopsi nanti. Ayo bangun, ku mohon! aku mencintai mu Baekhyun." Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Tangan Luhan menyentuh bahu Chanyeol untuk menguatkannya, sedangkan Luhan sendiri menangis dibalik punggung yang sedang ia kuatkan saat ini. Semua orang disana menangis pilu dengan penuturan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol berteriak dengan suara nyaringnya yang memilukan. Siapapun yang mendengarnya bisa merasakan kepedihan yang ada dalam hatinya. Chanyeol semakin menangis memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan bayangan-bayangan yang pernah ia lalui bersama Baekhyun. Dunia indahnya kini sudah meninggalkan nya, namun semuanya akan menjadi kenangan indah yang akan Chanyeol simpan dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Author untuk pertama kalinya bawa 'oneshoot', gak tau kalian bakalan suka atau malah sebaliknya. Tapi author harap kalian suka *maksa.. :D**

 **Silahkan buat follow, fav dan mampir dikotak review. Karena satu review dari kalian adalah semangat author buat nulis.**

 **Ada yang mau ngasih ide buat FF 'oneshoot' selanjutnya? :D**

 **Yang pasti FF Chanbaek ya :D**

 _Tittle:_

 _Genre:_

 _Rate:_

 _PHO (?)_ ***Kkkk**

 _Sad ending/happy ending._

 **Thankyou...**


End file.
